Con el cielo en los ojos
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- No sé desde cuando me había enamorado de él, si fue aquella tarde de otoño o en el momento justo que mis manos tocaron su pecho, y sus labios se juntaron con los míos. -/-


¡Hola!

Después de mucho regreso por acá dejando algo de mi trabajo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan review, y que aún siguen mis historias, aunque me pierda por mucho tiempo y reaparezca dejándolos con ganas de actualización, me son fieles.

Con respecto a las actualizaciones, he estado algo atareada ultimamente, espero tener vacaciones para entonces ponerme al día con las historias que les debo.

Pero, mientras tanto, lean esta que se las traje con mucho cariño.

¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Con el cielo en los ojos**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos pasamos la vida preguntándonos que será del futuro. ¿Me casaré? ¿Tendré hijos? ¿Me graduaré? ¿Llegaré a ser importante? Un pensamiento tras otro que agota el cerebro en banalidades, del futuro se encarga Dios.

No entiendo el cómo llegué a ésta situación donde la respiración se me corta y solo puedo suspirar, buscar una salida a los sentimientos que emanan de mi pecho como una tormenta. Debería estar brincando, gritando y bailando, no todos los días un hombre guapo y millonario se arrodillaba delante de ti y tus padres a pedirte que fueses su esposa, sin duda yo no lo pensé hasta que sucedió. Tonta cabeza mía que desde que dijo que sí, el corazón no ha parado de latir con brusquedad. El problema radicaba en un hombre con el cielo en los ojos, que me ha robado el alma.

Lo conocí hace más de tres años en una rara tarde de otoño. Leía un libro sobre los humores del embarazo, mi hermana se volvía insoportable cada día que su barriga crecía y ya empezaba a hartarme, se había vuelto mandona, obstinada, tan solo quería entenderla. Escuché un grito, me giré y ahí lo vi, su perro venía hacia mí con aquel espíritu de guerra impactando contra mi cuerpo y llenándome la cara de baba. Aunque me gustaran los animales, aquello había sido realmente asqueroso.

Le escuché decir que lo sentía mientras regañaba al enorme perro que no quería quitarse de encima. - ¡Kyubi, ya basta! – fue lo último que dijo antes de verle a los ojos. Desde esa vez en que sonrió algo en mi ser se movió inquieto, la alarma contra incendios resonó por toda mi cabeza y sentí humo salir de mis oídos. - ¿Estás bien? – tocó mi frente hasta que me desmayé.

Todo me daba vueltas, sabía que no estaba en mi habitación y que el atractivo hombre que tenía sobre mí no era una ilusión. Me ayudó a sentarme de nuevo sobre el césped, sonriendo como payaso de fiesta, iluminando cada parte de mi gastado corazón.

— Perdona a Kyubi, creo que le ha gustado tu perfume. – carcajeó con la boca cerrada.

— Bonito perro, me ha dañado el libro. – quise sonar sarcástica, pero solo hice notar que estaba nerviosa.

— Por lo menos, no perderás a tu bebé. – pasó el brazo izquierdo por encima de sus rodillas mientras el derecho lanzaba la pelota.

— ¿Mi bebé? – lo miró confundida. - ¡Oh no! Es mi hermana, cada vez se me hace más difícil entenderla.

— Comprendo.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, pero a la vez placentero. Era como si ninguno quisiese decir más de la cuenta, sin embargo querían decírselo todo.

— ¿Vives cerca? – la miró buscando sus ojos. – Puedo llevarte.

— Te lo agradezco, pero llamaré para que pasen por mí.

— Podría esperar.

— No es necesario.

— ¿Siempre eres así de negativa?

— ¿Y tú hablador?

Mal momento, mal comentario. Sabía que le había pateado el hígado y él solo estaba ahí sonriendo, ¿a qué jugaba?

— Está dicho, te llevaré.

— Hablas muy seguro. – frunció la boca.

— No todos los días tu perro babea a una mujer hermosa. – acarició al perro en un gesto de ¡bien hecho muchacho!

— Y no todos los días te encuentras con un idiota en la calle. – se levantó caminando de prisa.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Te pondrás gruñona? Prometo pagarte el libro.

— ¡Puedo comprarme otro!

— Deja que te lleve, solo bromeaba.

— ¡No importa! – cada vez caminaba más rápido.

— ¡Parece que la embarazada eres tú!

Eso hizo detenerme, ¿qué se creía al decir semejante cosa? Los signos de bipolaridad aún no habían mermado en mí. Al menos eso creía.

— ¿Sabes que pienso? – observó detenidamente como ella se giraba. – Que estás buscando una excusa solo para que no te lleve. ¿Tengo cara de violador? – sacó el móvil del bolsillo derecho del pantalón. – Podría llamar a mi amigo policía para que nos escolte.

— ¿Lo harías? – sonrió de medio lado.

— No. – guardó el móvil. – Sería más divertido sentirte temblar en mi espalda.

— ¿Escuché bien? – un ardor consumió su pecho.

— Después de ti, cariño. – le pasó un casco.

— No lo puedo creer.

Observé la hermosa y delicada moto negra con bordes naranja estacionada en la acera del parque; en la parte trasera tenía un asiento especial para Kyubi.

— No puedo hacerlo. – la rozó con los dedos. – Le pedí una a mi padre a los dieciocho, pero se negó. Dijo que ésta especie de transporte no era para mujeres. – él veía para todos lados como buscando a alguien. - ¿Qué haces?

— Verificando que tu padre no esté por aquí. – la miró a los ojos. – Afirmativo, no está.

— No puedo montarme en ella.

— No es tan difícil, tan solo alzas una piernas y te agarras de mi cintura. Ven, te enseñaré.

— Pero tengo miedo.

— Todos lo tenemos.

Su sonrisa activaba toda mi adrenalina, quería colgarme de su cuello y besarlo hasta que se gastaran mis labios, pero eso sería imposible. Besar a ese hombre iba a ser un acto de adicción eterna.

— ¿Entonces? – le ofreció el casco de nuevo. ¿Te arriesgas? – ella sonrió.

— Confiaré en ti.

— Me alegra escuchar eso.

Le ordenó a Kyubi que entrara en el asiento que tenía preparado para él, una vez que le ajustó los cinturones, se subió él. Me miró con el cielo en los ojos, reforzando la confianza que le había dado, sintiendo las piernas temblar y las manos sudar. Era ahora. Pasé una pierna por encima del asiento mientras ajustaba la otra a su lado, le rodeé la espalda con mis brazos y suspiré, todo en él era perfecto. Hasta su aroma.

— ¿Lista?

— Lo estoy.

Después de dar algunas vueltas y sentir como la brisa rozaba mis cabellos, supe que no llevaba el casco. Él se había estado riendo desde hace un buen rato, pero trataba de no hacerlo notar.

— ¿Te burlas de mí? – frunció los labios.

— No lo hago. – rechinó los dientes.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— No es nada. – pero no pudo aguantar más, estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? – gritó algo enojada.

— Te falta un zapato.

— ¡No puede ser! – movió la cabeza abajo desesperada, tenía los dos. - ¡Me has tomado el pelo!

— Lo sé.

— Eres molesto.

— También lo sé. – se calló por unos minutos. – Pero te gusto.

Esto era algo que me había descolocado, mi corazón amenazaba con salirse y mi pecho recibía estallidos de suspiros retenidos.

— Hemos llegado preciosa.

Sin decir una palabra me bajé de la moto, Hanabi me veía con una expresión de sorpresa y enfado, no dejaba de verlo.

— Por cierto, me llamo Naruto. – arrancó la moto. - ¿A qué nombre enviaré las flores? – gritó a lo lejos.

Por un instante me quedé pasmada observando cómo se alejaba, hasta que Hanabi me golpeó la espalda.

— ¡Hinata! – grité atropelladamente. - ¡Me llamo Hinata!

Al otro día esperé rosas, pero solo llegó él con su moto llevando una rosa roja en la mano e invitándome a salir. Me enteré de muchas cosas esa noche, tenía una novia que vivía en otro país por asuntos de trabajo, él sabía que el amor ya no era el mismo aunque le debiera lealtad, creía ciegamente en la fidelidad. Trabajaba como fotógrafo para una empresa de diseño de interiores, viajaba a un país distinto cada año para fotografiar nuevas tendencias y regresaba, su vida se había convertido en una monotonía, pero no por eso dejaba de ser divertido.

El postre fue más dulce de lo que imaginé, él no dejaba de verme ni yo a él. Había dado justo en el clavo al decir que me gustaba, no solo eso, amaba su forma de hablar y hacerme reír. Él era el hombre que necesitaba en mi vida. Pero de nuevo mi cabeza lo jodía todo – tengo novio – recuerdo haberle dicho después de la quinta copa, él no se sorprendió ni se inmutó. Simplemente estuvo ahí escuchándome todo el tiempo. Me llevó a mi casa y así duró varias noches más.

Adoraba cada segundo en el que montaba su moto y me olvidaba del mundo y sus complejidades. Éramos solo él y yo en una burbuja de ilusión donde no se agotaba el motor de los sueños, todo era perfecto hasta que tocábamos la realidad. No sé desde cuando me había enamorado de él, si fue aquella tarde de otoño o en el momento justo que mis manos tocaron su pecho, y sus labios se juntaron con los míos.

Todo se enredaba a la vez que el tiempo pasaba, era más difícil para mí dejar de amarlo y para él ignorar que me amaba. Lanzaba chistes, me hacía reír, me alejaba cuando me acercaba, hacía piruetas para no sonrojarse con mi presencia, y yo solo buscaba la forma de no gritarle que quería estar con él. Lo que creíamos nuestro mundo perfecto comenzó a deteriorarse, nuestras risas se forzaban por salir y nuestras manos rechazaban el tacto del otro.

Hace un mes lo invité a salir, quería hablar con él, quería saber hacia dónde iba nuestra amistad si es que aún existía una entre nosotros. Pero mi lengua se soltó de más, me declaré viendo el cielo de sus ojos, dispuesta a mandar a mi familia al infierno por él, a amarlo siempre y para siempre si él me lo permitía. Solo negó con la cabeza y se fue, no supe más de él hasta hoy.

— Hinata, cariño, esto es para ti. Estaba en el buzón de correos.

— Gracias. La leeré sola.

— ¿Segura? Puedo acompañarte mientras veo la televisión.

— Estoy bien Kiba.

Respondí al beso que mi prometido me daba en la mejilla y lo vi atravesar la sala hacia el comedor. No había remitente, la abrí con cuidado y supe inmediatamente que quien la había escrito era Naruto, una de las cosas que más amaba de él era su hermosa letra inclinada hacia la derecha. Leí detenidamente cada párrafo, cada línea, obteniendo como idea principal que me amaba, me amaba con todo lo que su corazón no podía decir y su pecho sentir. Me amaba más de lo que él imaginaba, había terminado con su novia hace varios días y ahora se iría en uno de sus viajes fuera del país. Sabía lo de mi compromiso matrimonial, deseó la felicidad que él había tardado en alcanzar.

— ¿Pasa algo? – Kiba se acercó arrebatándole la carta.

Era cierto. Llorar y reír nunca había sido tan divertido como ahora.

— No me casaré. – le quitó la carta de las manos. – No me casaré contigo.

— Estas bromeando. Son solo nervios por el gran día.

— No bromeo, Kiba. ¡No puedo casarme contigo!

— ¿Qué dices? – empezaba a notarse alterado.

— En pocos minutos lo entenderás.

Tenía que hallar a Naruto. No podía dejar que se fuese sin mí.

— Hinata, he venido a ver los preparativos de la boda.

— No me casaré. – sonrió.

Ayame, la hermosa vecina que se había convertido en mi amiga se sorprendió de sobremanera.

— Creo que Kiba necesita ayuda para entenderlo, ¿podrías encargarte de él?

— Descuida. – la voz se le entrecortó.

— Quizá no vuelva en un tiempo, meses o un año. ¿Cuidarías de mis peces?

— Lo haré.

Sonreí con complicidad al ver su cara perpleja llena de dudas. Corrí hasta mi auto y arranqué con brusquedad, Naruto vivía algo lejos de mi calle, solo esperaba que aún lo encontrase. Después de varios minutos llegué viéndolo entrar en el taxi, me bajé corriendo por el frente deteniéndolo.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Estás loca! – asomó la mitad del cuerpo quitándose los lentes negros.

— Necesitamos hablar. – respiró con cansancio.

— ¿Todo este drama para solo hablar? –

Caminé hasta la puerta, cogí sus mejillas con mis manos mientras que hacía más fuerza, Naruto se estaba resistiendo a mí.

— Quiero besarte.

— Es mejor que no lo hagas.

— ¿Quién va a impedírmelo?

— ¿A qué juegas?

— No juego, armo un drama. ¿Lo olvidas?

— Tonta.

— Idiota.

Lo miré sonriendo y él soltó una carcajada.

— Ahora vas a decirme que te soy irresistible y que no puedes vivir sin mí. – se acercó a su boca.

— Vivir sin ti puedo, pero no quiero. – le rozó los labios.

— Ya te enteraste de que te amo.

— Y tú de qué me he quedado sin prometido.

— Que mal. – dijo con ironía cerrando los ojos. – Tendré que encargarme de conseguirte uno nuevo.

— Estás de primero en mi lista de pedidos.

— Me siento afortunado.

Lo besé como si el amor se me fuese en un suspiro, amaba su risa, sus tonterías y el cielo de sus ojos. París, era más hermosa de lo que la dibujaban en los cuadros y películas, se podía oler a arte y pasión por las calles.

— ¿Ahora eres feliz, esposa mía?

— Contigo siempre.

— Te llevaré al museo de arte. Es por aquí.

Mientras doblaba la moto en la esquina, recordé aquella rara tarde de otoño, a Kyubi corriendo por el parque en busca de la pelota, a Naruto mirándome con el cielo en los ojos, Hanabi refunfuñándome por haber llegado tarde, a Kiba cuando afirmé que no me casaría, Ayame con esa mirada de ilusión enamorada. Lo que más me divertía era la cara de mi padre al decirle que me había casado con Naruto, sin duda que la moto que mi esposo me regaló en mi cumpleaños fue lo que detonó su furia.

— ¡Te amo Hinata! – gritó a mitad de tráfico.

— ¡Calla! – le tapé la boca por detrás. – Nos ven raro.

— ¿Y qué? – giró el tronco. – Amo a mi esposa. – la besó fugazmente en los labios.

Mientras arrancaba, alcé los brazos a los lados sonriendo, solo quedaba cerrar los ojos e imaginar que el mundo es una brisa de eternos sentimientos.


End file.
